Known treatment devices which can apply atomized liquid products are generally devices which are specially designed for the particular treatments under consideration. Among other things, the quality of atomization which they can produce depends on the nature of the product to be spread. Thus, for fungicidal products, the atomization required must be fine so that the products may penetrate deeply to the inside of the plants to be treated, which requires a high pressure on the atomized liquid and a high air velocity in order to further dissociate the droplets thus formed. On the other hand, for the spreading of herbicides or even of liquid fertilizers, the atomization must be coarse so that the products will not be carried beyond the zone to be treated.
Similarly, the specialization of these devices adapted to specific treatments has resulted in the imparting to each of those of a structure specially adapted to the nature of the plants to be treated. Thus, the known devices designed, for example, for fungicidal treatments are generally devices which can circulate within the rows of the plants to be treated, the spraying devices thereof being located at the most convenient height as a function of the height of said plants, trees or shrubs.
On the other hand, known devices for herbicidal treatments comprise spraying devices which are placed near the ground and which generally have a long ramp located perpendicularly with respect to the direction of forward motion of the device.
Such devices, because of the nature of the spray which they produce, and because of the nature of the spreading members which they comprise and their fixed location with respect to the ground, are not adaptable to the various treatment conditions and they are particularly not suited for treatments of high forests or of hedges and even less of channels.